


The Price of Fame

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Mike & Molly
Genre: Café, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jogging, Mobs, Other - Freeform, The Price of Fame, city life, short fic, unexpected rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: With Molly's first book out, it comes with unexpected fame. Granted, very little fame. But fame can be dangerous, as Molly unexpectedly learns...





	

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Mike and Molly. I do, however, own Roger Lewis and his work. He is a completely made up character.
> 
> -This is my first ever Mike and Molly fanfic. I hope it turns out alright. 
> 
> -This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> -Being as I've only watched a couple of episodes, I'm unfamiliar with the characters names. If someone would let me know if they're wrong, I'd be grateful. Thank you!

Molly was taking a break. 

Her family was driving her nuts, her book was making her angry, and her head was full of nothing but

_regret regret regret_

She was thinking of hitting the nearest smoothie shop as she was jogging alongside the city streets, feeling like everything was becoming too much. 

Sometimes, she wished it would all just stop.

That the world would pause for ten minutes, like in that XMEN movie-where everyone but those people were moving, and she could just take a breath. 

But sadly, no. 

That was the fictional world. 

The only escape she had here, was through jogging.

She paused just as she hit the smoothie shop, seeing it was open and had a small handful of customers. Deciding "ah, fuck it", she went in-

And was immediately recognized by some complete stranger. 

"Hey, look! It's Molly Flynn!" A woman shouted from the counter, and immediately, she was ensared in a group of complete strangers, waving her book at her and begging for autographs. 

"Hey, whoa-" She protested, being knocked back towards the wall. 

"All of you, give her some room!" A unfamiliar man's voice bellowed, and the women-as well as a few guys-scattered backwards. Molly didn't realize she was on the floor, until the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on was already helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm..." And she was shocked when she burst into tears. 

The man was kind-he didn't scare easy, instead he helped her to a seat, fished out her phone as she sat and sobbed, and called someone. Then, he asked what her favorite, calming drink was, and she informed him a chocolate chip lattee, and he went to get it-glaring at the customers around them-and came back and was giving her some kleenex's when Mike's welcoming voice came anxiously at the doorway. 

"Molly!" 

"Mike!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet, and rushing to him. She felt relieved and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her, and the drop dead gorgeous guy came up to them. 

"I called your friend, as he was your number one contact. I thought it would help," The guy explained. 

"Thank you so much!" Molly didn't care how grateful or relieved she sounded, she NEVER wanted to have another mob like that again. 

"What happened?" Mike asked, frowning. 

"She was besieged by a group of fans that turned into a mob. I managed to get to her enough to tell them to back off," The guy explained. "My name's Roger Lewis, I came upon unexpected fame too when I wrote 'A Thousand Kisses',"

"Hey, wait a minute-I've read that!" Molly said, gasping in surprise. 

He blinked. 

"You have?" He asked, looking bemused. 

"Yeah. It was really well done for a first novel-loads of humor, and I think my favorite scene was when the nun's daughter told the priest to fuck off," Molly said, grinning. 

He chuckled. 

"That's one of mine too," He agreed. "Want to share a coffee together? We can talk over our books, and maybe-if you like-we can even work together to collaborate on a book together." He suggested, frowning. "I've never done such, but your writing style is excellent, and I thoroughly enjoyed your first novel as well." 

She beamed. 

"That sounds nice, let's do that. Mike, do you mind?" She asked, glancing at her boyfriend. 

"Not at all. Anything to make you happy," He said, relieved that everything was okay. Watching the two of them get together at the table, he briefly wondered if this was a small price to pay for fame.

And if it was worth it. 

==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Comments, Kudos, and whatnot are all appreciated!


End file.
